Concerns about content ownership and copyright protection are driving the development of security procedures for preventing unauthorized copying, modification or distribution of multimedia content. One conventional security procedure includes the provision of security privileges to a system that handles multimedia by binding a security certificate to an encryption key or other system code so that the system is required to have access to both the security certificate and its corresponding system code before particular aspects of the system can be enabled. However, this conventional certificate-binding procedure is susceptible to abuse by a hacker or other unauthorized entity, because once provided, a valid certificate-system code can subsequently be used to gain unauthorized access to multimedia content. Accordingly, revocation techniques have been developed to remove the security privileges of a system. However, conventional revocation techniques are limited in that they typically do not provide an effective way to re-invoke the security privileges of a system in the event that the revocation was in error or deemed to be too harsh under the circumstances, or in the event that the system was transferred to an authorized user. Moreover, many of these conventional revocation techniques are easily circumvented by hackers, thereby reducing their effectiveness when revocation of the security privileges of the system is deemed the proper course of action. Accordingly, improved techniques for revoking and/or re-invoking the processing features of a system would be advantageous.